Monster and Hunter
by xXHikariRenXx
Summary: Hunters live to destroy Monsters. Monsters live to either kill or be hunted. Maka Albarn lives to destroy Monsters. Soul Evans has to escape from Hunters. He must do so before 'it' awakens. But he won't be able to leave without a good explanation because he just happened to meet Maka Albarn, student of Shibusen, the Academy for Hunters.
1. The Hunter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Chapter 1**

_The Hunter_

_Splash!_

He ran through the wet streets, panting heavily from exhaustion. He's been running for a long time. When will they stop chasing him?

He could hear them… They were close.

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

"We've got you cornered!"

He backed against the wall of the alleyway, out of breath. "I d-don't… Wanna hurt you…"

"You can't take on this many of us at once!"

"Yeah! Give up already!"

Guns, swords and all sorts of weapons were raised at him.

One of them sighed, "I didn't think it'll be this troublesome to catch one kid."

"Don't regard him as a kid."

"Yeah, he ain't a kid anymore."

"Get ready to fire."

Before he knew it, they pulled the trigger to the guns.

In a heartbeat, ruby red eyes shone and the moon came out. The people with the guns fell to the ground with sickly thuds.

"H-He deflected it..?"

"Go now before he attacks!"

Five people lunged at him, their silver blades shining in the moonlight. He dodged here and there but received a slash to his side. He flinched but then got behind them and raised his hand, forming a black scythe. With one massive swing he slashed them all.

He was gasping for breath by now, slowly limping away making a trail of blood as he left the alleyway. He knew he had to get away or else they'll just keep on coming. But where could he possibly go in the middle of the night?

His sight was getting blurry. His head started to hurt. Suddenly he knocked into something and fell back, falling flat on the ground.

Something popped into his view. A girl. She had ash blonde pig tails and olive green eyes. She shook him vigorously, saying something that he couldn't hear properly. Something about the girl was similar to the others but also different. He sighed.

She was a _Hunter_.

He needed to get away. She would definitely call _them_. But his legs wouldn't move. His body wouldn't move.

Before he knew it, he had passed out.

_**A/N ~**_

_**WELL! That's the first chapter done! Now the rest... Honestly I was hesitant on uploading this because it really wasn't that well thought out but I reckon it's an alright plot to share (but still roughly done and has MANY holes which need LOOOADS of editing) and so this is the new story!**_

_**Actually the new story was supposed to be something else but then I changed my mind after having a look at a certain SoMa fan art and so thought of this!**_

_**A little short but please, wait for the next chapter :D**_

_**xhikari**___

_**Thanks for reading :)**_


	2. The School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The School_

* * *

He opened his eyes to a warm and sweet aroma as a girl came into the room holding a bowl of soup in her hand. It was the same girl he saw last night.

"I'm glad you're awake," she said, "I took you here because you were really hurt last night."

Suddenly he jerked up, red eyes widening as he hurriedly tried to get up but flinched in pain and collapsed back onto the couch.

"Hey you shouldn't move! You were injured pretty heavily." The girl pushed the bowl of soup in front of him, signalling him to eat.

He looked at her with a narrowed look.

She made a face, "What, you doubting your saviour's food now?"

He hesitantly took the spoon off the table and started eating while he girl watching him sip at the soup. "Hey, what's your name?"

He looked at her then around the table in front. He grabbed in the pen that was on it and wrote on a book the word _'Soul'._

"You're a mute?" she said, reading what he wrote, "Well I'm Maka. Maka Albarn. How did you end up like that?"

He could sense she was a Hunter so he couldn't possibly tell her the truth. He grabbed the pen again. _'Some gangsters were chasing me.'_

Maka nodded, "That's understandable. Shikyo isn't that nice of a city. But they probably won't come to look for you again. I found you on the outskirts of Shikyo yesterday night and that's a pretty long way from where we are now." She glanced at the clock and stood up. "I should get going or else I'll be late to school!" She hurriedly took off the apron and ran off somewhere, coming back into the room all changed into a white blouse and red plaid skirt, retying her pigtails and fixing her green tie.

She grabbed a long black trench coat hanging near the door and put on black boots, doing up its white buckles. "If you get hungry there's food in the fridge! We'll talk later when I get back from school, alright?" With that, she bolted out, closing the door behind her.

_"How can she leave a complete stranger in her house?" _thought Soul sighing, _"What a strange girl…"_

He slowly got up, his body was aching all over. _"Those damn Hunters last night… If I stay here they'll sense me soon…" _Soul quickly grabbed the pen off the table and ripped out a couple of pages from the book, unsteadily walking out the door. _"I need to get outta here…"_

* * *

Soul had gotten a fair distance from the girl's house now but his legs were giving out on him. _"There's nowhere to go…" _he thought, _"Best option is to get out of this city."_

Suddenly an officer came running down his way.

Soul's eyes widened, _"Shit it's a Hunter! They're creeping all around this city!"_

Soul calmed himself and tried walking normally past the officer but he turned back and tapped Soul's shoulder.

"Hey kid, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

_"…I have just awesome luck."_

"You must go to Shibusen, right?"

Soul made a face, thinking, _"What..?"_

"Shibusen, the Academy for Hunters! C'mon I'll take you there."

Before he could protest, or show any signs of protesting, the officer dragged him towards the school.

_"Yep. Pretty awesome luck."_

After a couple minutes, the officer stopped in front of a school and smiled at Soul, "Well, here's Shibusen kid! Do well in your studies. Bye now!" With that he walked off, humming to himself.

_"…I guess he isn't that high-level to know." _Soul looked up at the school and loads of memories floodedinto his head. _"Shibusen… It's been a while…"_

"Soul..?"

Soul turned to see the familiar spiky blue hair that closely resembled a distorted star and the muscly yet short build of a boy.

"SOUL! IT IS YOU!" The boy came running to Soul and tackled him to the ground with an arm. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?" he yelled out, pinning Soul to the ground.

_"Black Star…" _

Without a thought, Black Star punched Soul, across the face.

_"Okay… I deserved that."_

Then another punch flew across his face.

_"…Okay I'm starting to get pissed."_

Then another.

_"…Black Star…" _Soul kicked Black Star off him before he could land another punch. Black Star sat across him, glaring at him.

"HOW CAN SOMEONE DISAPPEAR FOR FOUR WHOLE YEARS? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED… K-Kid was…"

Soul watched him wipe his nose and sighed, smiling. He quickly scribbled on the paper and slid it to Black Star.

_'Grow up man.'_

"I'M NOT CRYING." Black Star sniffed, flaring up his nostrils. "I'M JUST WATERING THE GROUND… WITH MY EYES."

Soul sighed, _"He's still really bad at lying…"_

"Well anyway! Since you're back, let's go meet Death."

Soul froze. _"…That ain't such a good idea."_

"C'mon man! Of course 'yer enrolling back yeah?" Black Star grinned, "Of course you are! Let's go!"

Before he knew it, Black Star was dragging Soul along into Shibusen.

_"No good… Death'll definitely find out! Shit…"_

Suddenly, Soul kicked Black Star's shin and bolted for it, ignoring the yelp of pain coming from him.

_"That's so not cool…"_

He turned back for a glimpse to see Black Star racing towards him with a wide smirk on his face.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE FOR THE GREAT _ME_, SOUL?"

_"Annndd he took it the wrong way…"_

Black Star lurched towards Soul with hands outstretched and a gleam in his eyes.

_"He's gone. He's gone shit freaky." _thought Soul, while escaping (which turned into running for his life).

"Hey! What are you two doing?"

The two turned to see a muscular, tanned man with cornrowed hair, wearing a white head band and had tattoos going down along his arms. He stopped as soon as his eyes met Soul.

"Soul..? Soul Evans? Is that you?"

Black Star grinned and hauled Soul up. "YEAH IT IS!"

"Black Star go to class or I'll give you detention."

"YOU CAN EXCUSE THE GREAT ME, CAN'T YOU?"

"Go now or I'll give you detention."

"WHAT WHY?"

"Because that's the kind of man I am."

Black Star muttered to himself and left saying, "SEE YA LATER SOUL!"

Once he left, Sid approached Soul. "It's good to have you back, Soul. Let's go tell Death-sama."

_"He doesn't look surprised…" _Soul sighed. _"This… Is so not my day."_

* * *

"– so the right way to dissect this is… Maka, did you hear what I said?"

Maka blinked, snapping back to reality. "Pardon?"

Stein sighed. "If I catch you daydreaming again I will dissect you, student."

Maka made a face. "…I understand."

"You know what, go stand in the hallway."

"_Pardon?"_

"Go stand in the hallway." repeated Stein.

"But –"

"Go stand in the hallway or I will dissect you."

Maka sighed. _"The teachers will always remain weirdoes."_ She got up and walked out of the classroom, standing quietly in the hallway and bored to death.

Suddenly she heard someone dashing down the hallway towards her at full speed, their steps echoing. Maka turned and her eyes widened.

"B-Black Star?"

"EHEHEHEHE I'LL NEVER GIVE YOU BACK THE PEACH!"

Behind him was Sid, a desperate look on his face. "BLACK STAR! GIVE BACK THE PEACH THAT YOU STOLE FROM DEATH-SAMA'S PRIZED PEACH TREE!"

Black Star laughed to himself and continued running.

"THAT'S THE LAST ONE SINCE YOU DESTROYED THE TREEEE!" Sid glimpsed at Maka. "MAKA! STOP HIM!"

"E-Eh..?"

"Once again, welcome back! Well, this is the class you're going to be in –"

Sid finally was able to jump at Black Star and hold him down, the peach rolling out of his hands and in front of a short bold man wearing a skull's mask and a black robe.

The man stopped, looking down at the peach.

Maka cringed. _"Is that peach on STEROIDS?"_

"T-The plump creamy orange skin and a slight pinkish tint… It can't be…" The bold man glared at Black Star and Sid who were on top of each other, both too mortified (and scared) to move.

"D-D-Death-sama…"

"IT'S MY PEACH!" yelled out Death-sama, tears falling from under his mask. "W-Who.. WHO DID THIS..?"

"D-D-DEATH-SAAMMAAAA..."

"QUICK!" yelled Black Star who looked like he was scared shitless. "GRAB HIM SOUL!"

Maka arched a brow. _"Soul..?"_

Soul held Death-sama back just before he was about to explode.

Maka's eyes widened, "Y-You're that boy!"

All of them stopped and turned to Maka. Death-sama broke out of Soul's grip and repositioned his mask.

"Do you know him, Maka-chan?" asked Death-sama.

Maka slowly nodded. "W-Why are you here Soul?"

Death-sama let out a joyful laugh. "Starting today Soul will be a student at Shibusen! And also your partner, Maka!"

Maka gaped. "WHAT?"

Black Star grinned, laughing. "AHAHAHA WELCOME BACK SOUUULL!"

Death-sama came up to Maka. "Hoi hoi aren't you happy Maka?"

"Um.. Death-sama…" mumled Sid.

"What?"

"She passed out."

"Haha, what a funny girl!"

"GET HER TO NYGUS! HURRY!"

"MAAKAAA! HANG IN THERE!"

* * *

**A/N**

**_WELL THERE'S CHAPTER TWO! I hope it was a good read! Sorry for the long update, I'm starting to catch up on holiday homework :P _  
**

**_A MASSIVE thanks to the reviews, faves and alerts I've got for this story! It means a lot (:_**

**_About this chapter, I LIKED IT. You? Death was a bit... Wait REALLY OOC sorry bout that he'll get better in future chapters!_**

**_I shouldn't carry on too much yeah? SOOO... BYE!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_I'LL BE BACK!_**

**_xhikari_**


End file.
